The 32nd Annual Hunger Games
by Tribute1996
Summary: Caraway Frustlock a girl from district 8 is about to enter The Hunger Games Will She live? Will she die? that can only be found out be reading on!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Reaping:

"Caraway Frustlock", my name is read.

I open my eyes in horror. I am now the female tribute of District 8 in the 32nd annual Hunger Games. I make my way to the platform where a man dressed in a shiny gold 3-piece suit, blue hair, and ridiculous, over the top makeup stands, he shakes my hand and says

"Are there any volunteers"?

I doubt it, no one ever volunteers in district 8

Why would we, we were the second district to join in the Rebellion after district 13 in The Dark Days, which is why we even have The Hunger Games,

33 years ago the 13 districts of Panem, a country that used to be called North America or The United States of America, rose up against The Capitol's rulership, the first 12 districts were left in poverty, the 13th obliterated. In punishment the various districts of Panem have to offer up one male and one female between the ages of 12 and 18 to go into an arena where they will fight to the death in a televised event to entertain The Capitol.

"And now for the boys", the Capitol man says

He reaches into the bowl filled with the name of every boy between 12 and 18.

"Woodruff Abalone", he says

It's a small 12 year old boy. How horrible. I make a silent vow to protect this boy as much as I can. Me being 17 I think I have a good shot of it.

"Shake hands you two", says the funny looking man

I can see tears running down Woodruff's face

As I shake his hand I can feel him trembling I try to look as brave as I can for him. Then the mayor of district 8 comes forward to dismiss the crowd with a "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" at that we are brought into the Town Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:The Train

When we walk in I kneel down to Woodruff's level.

"I will protect you", I say

"thank you", he says and he hugs me very tightly.

I comfort him. when our embrace is over we are led to separate rooms to say goodbye to our loved ones.

Well this will be short only my Mother is still alive in my family. The rest have died of hunger, or disease. since district 8 is one of the poorest districts we have very little resources of food or doctors. When my mother comes in the room we embrace for about a minute and she says,

"you have to try to win you are the only one I have left"

I say "I will try but there will be others stronger than me"

I refer to the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 they are trained from a very early age, which is technically illegal but no one seems to care. They are referred to as the "careers". When the peacekeepers come in I kiss my mother and she is gone. That might be the last time I ever see her. Then the peace keepers lead me to the train. Since we are only about 2 districts away from the capitol we only have about a 2 hour ride in the train. I make sure to find woodruff immediately. I finally find him in the back of the train hiding.

"It's ok, it's just me", I say

He comes out and smiles when he sees me. He hugs me again

"So, you're Woodruff" I say

"Call me Woody", he says shyly.

"Woody it is" I say

Woody is a small boy, about 4 and a half feet tall.

He has green eyes and short blond hair, and he has very pale skin.

"Well, Woody, do you have any brothers or sisters", I inquire

"yes, well two brothers, I'm the oldest", he states "what about you"?

"yes", I reply "I had one sister and 2 brothers, but they all passed away a couple of years ago"

"I'm sorry" he says softly

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry" I reply

Then our chaperone walks in the sliding door, the funny looking man who read our names.

"I am Wolfmark Selkirk" he says in the strange Capitol accent

"I will be your chaperone right into the arena, your mentor will meet us in the dining car" he states

Then he leads us to a car filled with every food imaginable. It takes everything in me not to scarf it all down. Then out mentor walks in, Woof Greenlaw,

He won the Hunger Games 9 years ago he's 25 now and very muscular. He won his games by tagging along with the careers but when it came down to the 7 of them he killed them all in one huge bloodbath.

"Congratulations you two" he says sarcastically

That's what we will be hearing a lot in The Capitol people will be congratulating us left and right. To them it's a big honor to be reaped, but they are not the ones who have to fight. I am.


End file.
